Kokoro
by ringo-chiii
Summary: -Titre changé!- Cette fic se place juste à la fin de Tekken 6. Il y aura plus de romance que d'action...les couples sont LarsxAlisa surtout , JinxXiaoyu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà donc à écrire sur Tekken après m'être procuré le 6 *_*. Lors des soirées geek de ma team cosplay, on s'faisait des tournois Tekken et je suis tombée raide dingue des nouveaux persos, en particuier Lars et Alisa. Et là, j'ai hurlé "j'veux faire Alysaaaaa!" mais on m'a dit "c'est la copine de Laaaaars." j'ai répondu "Tant mieuuux! Elle a un copain canon, fait des mouvements de patinage et danse, a les cheveux roses, je prends!" M'enfin bon, je ne cosplaye pas les persos dont je ne connais pas la personnalité, alors je me suis remise à Tekken (ouais, ouais, tout ce dont je me souvenais de Tekken, c'était de Gon, le petit Dragon qui pétait, ah-ah). Alors j'ai acheté le 6...Et la cinématique de fin de Xiaoyu m'a tout simplement jetée en plein dans le JinxXiaoyu.

Donc, je préviens j'ai du mal à écrire sur Tekken. Cette fic est mon premier essai, il y a plus de romance que d'autre chose…contrairement aux fics si équilibrées niveau combat et romance d'autres. Voilà…Bonne lecture tout de même.

Couples : Lars et Alisa, Jin et Xiaoyu (ces deux couples seront les deux plus importants) Hwoarang et quelqu'un (j'hésite…un triangle amoureux je pense…) et puis peut-être d'autres~ !

Cette fic prend fin juste à la fin du mode histoire de Tekken 6, après la dernière cinématique, ainsi que les cinématiques des autres persos!

Le téléphone de Lars vibra sur son bureau. Il était encore en train de s'occuper de la paperasse de la Tekken force. Evidemment, puisque Jin n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, c'était lui qui reprenait la Tekken force, il était tout de même le capitaine des plus importantes troupes avant qu'il ne lance la révolte…il s'avouait lui-même qu'il avait fait une erreur en lançant celle-ci . Mais Jin –son neveu- avait caché tout de ses plans de sacrifice et caetera à ses subordonnés, Lars y compris…Ainsi il avait vu de ses propres yeux Jin se jeter dans cet abîme en emportant Azazel avec lui, sauvant ainsi le monde…Il avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Raven que le temple s'était effondré peu de temps après la disparition d'Azazel et Jin, emportant avec lui Zafina.

Donc, Lars était revenu à Tokyo, avait pris la tête de la Tekken Force sur ordre-même de Jin (il avait laissé à Nina le soin d'annoncer cela à Lars) et il se retrouvait donc à paperasser . Il se demandait comment Jin, encore si jeune et n'ayant aucun diplôme à son actif, arrivait à gérer autant de choses. Si, dans la famille des Mishima, les hommes semblaient avoir hérité d'un cerveau particulièrement développé pour gérer en même temps une guerre et des papiers, Lars semblait être le seul à ne pas combiner ça aisément. Heihachi –penser à lui lui donnait déjà mal à la tête- avait parfaitement géré la Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya avait parfaitement –à quelques choses près- bien géré la Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin avait parfaitement bien mené la Tekken force. Et lui, Lars, était en proie au surmenage.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il passait dans son(le) bureau (de Jin), parfois ne prenant même pas la peine de rentrer chez lui, ne se donnant que peu de peine physique –les exercices habituels, le soir et matin, quand il avait le temps- se focalisant juste sur ce qu'avait laissé Jin. Le petit malin, pensait Lars, au moins il avait parfaitement rangé les papiers à remplir dans un ordre logique, voire chronologique de déroulement des évènements. Il avait vraiment tout prévu. Lars ne put s'empêcher de regretter la disparition de son neveu. « Son neveu », c'était un peu comme une marque d'affection de penser à lui comme tel, il n'avait su la chose qu'après son combat contre Heihachi, après tout. Il était un des rares à penser qu'il était toujours en vie. Il comptait lui, le coréen Hwoarang et Ling Xiaoyu. Lars avait annoncé lui-même à Xiaoyu la mauvaise nouvelle, quand celle-ci avait débarqué avec le coréen et Asuka au siège de la Tekken Force, demandant expréssément à voir Jin. Alors que Xiaoyu avait prononcé des tas de « c'est pas possible, non ce n'est pas possible », Hwoarang avait frappé le premier mur à sa portée en disant « Non, le con ! Il a pas pu crever avant que je l'affronte ! » et Asuka, sa cousine, avait murmuré « ce pervers n'est pas mort. » d'un ton déterminé, catégorique et sans appel.

Il regarda qui appelait. C'était Lee Chaolan. Il avait promis à Lars de s'occuper –il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire « réparer »- d'Alisa. Bien que le « elle est entre de bonnes mains » précédé de « Excellent ! C'est une merveille ! » l'avait fait légèrement douter, Lars avait pleinement confiance en Lee. Il avait de solides bases en robotique, donc il remettrait Alisa sur pied. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il ne réussisse pas. Lars avait suffisamment été désolé et s'en était énormément voulu quand il avait dû se battre contre Alisa, la faire souffrir, donc il ne pouvait imaginer avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Lee avait demandé un mois pour la remettre sur pied. Au bout de trois semaines, il appelait Lars. Celui-ci, le rythme cardiaque accéléré, pressa le bouton vert de son téléphone.

« -Allô… ?

-Lars ! Excellent, tu as mis tant de temps à répondre que je me demandais si tu allais décrocher ! Comment te portes-tu ?

-Hm, bien…et toi ?

Il aurait préféré oublier les codes de la politesse et demander directement « Et Alisa ? »

-Oh, moi bien, évidemment. Mais tu préfèrerais en savoir plus sur la santé de la jolie jeune fille, non ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, avoua Lars.

-Non, c'est un fait ! Rien ne m'échappe. Bon, pour en revenir à Alisa…

Le cœur de Lars battit encore plus vite.

-…elle en est toujours au même stade…physique dira-t-on.

-Ce qui signifie… ? demanda Lars.

-Elle est toujours dans un état de coma.

-Coma ? répéta Lars.

Il se souvenait très bien que deux semaines avant, Lee disait encore « état de veille », peut-être que lui aussi commençait à traiter Alisa comme une humaine ? Il ne comprenait pas bien où voulait en venir Lee.

-Mais on a découvert quelque chose de plus ou moins intéressant qui…

-Abrège, ordonna Lars qui n'en pouvait plus.

-D'accord. Alisa n'est pas tout à fait un robot.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te donner de détails très précis au téléphone, tu peux passer au laboratoire ? Quelque chose comme, le plus tôt possible.

-Je…j'arrive, se laissa convaincre Lars.

Les papiers seraient remis à plus tard.

Quand il arriva au laboratoire, Lars trouva un Lee, comme à son habitude, souriant et raffiné, qui le conduisit directement à Alisa. Il n'avait pas menti, la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis 3 semaines. 3 semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue…même endormie elle avait ce charme innocent, encore plus qu'éveillée, même. Il se tourna vers Lee.

-Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire.

-Alors, pour repartir du début, on essayait par tous les moyens de trouver comment la rallumer, lui redonner un état de marche, bref, d'activité. On a réussi à atteindre son cerveau non sans difficulté, parce que sa peau est faite d'une matière inconnue particulièrement résistante. Ca ressemble à de l'épyderme humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, autant au toucher qu'à la vue, mais ce n'en est pas. C'est bien plus épais et ça l'empêche donc de se blesser profondément. Sous cette couche de peau, on en a trouvé une autre, vraiment humaine. Comme la tienne ou la mienne.

-Et cela te permet d'affirmer qu'elle est humaine ?

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas dit humaine, j'ai dit pas tout à fait un robot. Deuxièmement, laisse-moi finir. Donc, on croyait que cette peau était juste un ajout de celui qui l'a fabriquée, mais sous la peau on a trouvé tout un circuit sanguin lui aussi humain. Ca m'a déjà intrigué car je pensais trouver comme chez le modèle Jack un circuit électrique, mais je me suis rappelé que le docteur Bosconovitch avait travaillé sur Bryan Fury, qui lui était humain à la base. Alors j'ai continué les recherches en pensant qu'Alysa avait été basée sur un mélange de Jack et de Bryan Fury, puisqu'à l'intérieur de son cerveau, j'ai trouvé des éléments robotiques et électriques.

Lars commençait à ne plus suivre exactement ce qu'il se passait, il avait hâte que Lee abrège pour arriver à sa conclusion.

-Et donc ! Comme on n'arrivait pas à résoudre le problème depuis son cerveau, on s'est dit que le système était implanté ailleurs. Donc on a voulu regarder son cœur…Et on n'a rien trouvé de robotique là-dedans à part un peacemaker.

-Un peacemaker ? répéta Lars abasourdi.

Ca lui semblait étrange qu'un robot soit équipé d'un cœur véritable et d'un peacemaker.

-Un peacemaker, oui, qui date d'il y a 12 ans. Et il fonctionne encore, donc j'en déduis que c'est un « fait maison » par Bosconovitch. J'ai vérifié les autres organes, ils sont tout à fait humains, et d'origine, les intestins, estomac, reins…C'est-à-dire, une vingtaine d'années. Tout me porte à croire qu'il l'a aussi modifiée esthétiquement.

-Pardon ? demanda Lars en se demandant si Lee pensait à la même chose que lui.

-Bah, après c'est aussi possible de trouver des humaines avec un corps si parfait…

Ah, oui, Lee parlait de ce à quoi il pensait. Le sang de Lars se mit à bouillir. Lentement, en détachant chzaque mot, il demanda au roboticien :

-Jusqu'où es-tu allé sur le corps d'Alisa… ?

-Je suis roboticien ! Les circuits, ça se trouve à l'intérieur d'un corps ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'aura que de petites cicatrices qui s'estomperont rapidement. C'est un peu comme si on lui avait fait une opération de chirurgie esthé…

-Tu l'as modifiée à quelque endroit ? demanda Lars cette fois-ci très rapidement en émettant un lourd soupçon.

-Que…non ! Oh, Lars, j'ai assez de jolies jeunes filles à ma portée, voyons ! Je n'irai pas toucher ce qui n'est pas à moi…

-Menteur, lui dit Lars, se rapellant très bien d'il y a deux semaines, de la jolie femme avec l'alliance.

-B-bref, je t'assure que je n'ai strictement rien modifié ! répéta Lee, cherchant à tout prix à éviter un combat. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur l'identité d'Alisa.

-Sur Alisa ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais trouver ? demanda Lars.

-Le fait qu'elle ait le visage de la fille de Bosconovitch m'a troublé. Donc j'ai fouillé un peu, et j'ai trouvé que celle-ci était déclarée comme morte, mais aucun certificat de décès signé de la main d'un médecin ne l'attestait. J'ai trouvé que la gamine était atteinte d'une maladie orpheline. Qui touchait le cœur, essentiellement.

Lars voyait peu à peu où Lee voulait en venir.

-Non, attends…

-Si, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'Alisa est bel et bien la fille biologique de Bosconovitch. Et qu'elle a été modifiée par son propre père…

-Il a fait de sa propre fille un robot ? s'indigna Lars. C'est immonde !

-J'avoue ne pas avoir connu les joies de la paternité, mais je trouve cela encore plus dégoûtant et scandaleux que l'inceste. Mais si tu regardes bien, parfois ceux qui mettent les pieds à la Mishima Zaibatsu et G corporation veulent tuer le fruit de leur chair…

Lars leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que Lee faisait allusion à Kazuya et Heihachi.

-Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire sur Alisa…mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la réveiller…

-Monsieur ! dit un homme avec une blouse blanche en sortant du laboratoire.

Lee et Lars se tournèrent vers le scientifique.

-Monsieur, nous avons trouvé une puce sur son cerveau.

-Ce n'est pas la première que nous trouvons ! s'exclama Lee, visiblement déçu d'être interrompu.

-Mais, Monsieur, c'est la première qui agisse sur la mémoire du spécimen…

Lars supportait de moins en moins le jargon scientifique. Lee écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit un peu sa bouche.

-Il semblerait que la puce ait un effet privatif sur le circuit. On ne peut pas accéder aux données qu'elle bloque à moins de l'enlever.

Lee regarda Lars.

-Alors, que fait-on ?

-Que fait-on pour quoi ?

-Tu es le seul qui connaisse personnellement Alisa, alors je te le demande, on enlève cette puce oui ou non ?

-Ca va la réveiller ?

-Certainement pas, monsieur, dit le scientifique. Mais si comme nous le pensons, le spécimen est la fille du docteur Bosconovitch alors il se pourrait bien que nous trouvions des informations sur le pourquoi du comment elle a été robotisée, et où et quand le circuit de protection de Jin Kazama a été activé.

-Faîtes, dit Lars.

Le scientifique se courba et retourna dans le laboratoire.

-Excellent ! On y est presque ! s'extasia Lee. Il semblerait que tu m'apportes la chance ! A la fin de la nuit on devrait y être arrivés ! Je vais laisser mes chers amis se débrouiller seuls, que dis-tu de descendre de quelques étages et profiter un peu de mes appartements en attendant qu'ils aient fini ? Il semblerait que tu sois sur le point de tomber de fatigue.

Lars ne put qu'approuver et suivre Lee.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une jeune fille séchait ses larmes dans la fourrure de son animal de compagnie.

-Panda, je ne…sniff, comprends pas ! Pourquoi j'ai été si…sniff, si faible et lente ! J'aurais pu lui avouer ce que je ressents ! J'en ai marre de m'en vouloir ! Peut-être que je devrais croire Miharu quand elle me dit d'arrêter d'espérer ! Je crèverais d'envie de le revoir, ou de savoir quelque chose, tu comprends, ma belle ?

Panda grogna et serra ses pattes dans le dos de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière se saisit de son téléphone portable et fit apparaître son répertoire. Elle fit descendre les noms de ses contacts jusqu'à l'hiragana shi, et quand elle aperçut le kanji du nom de celui qu'elle cherchait, fébrilement, elle appuya sur la touche de prise de ligne.

La tonalité était longue. Tuuuuuut, tuuuut. Puis un bip se fit entendre. Xiaoyu ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix au bout du combiné. Quand une voix féminine remplaça la masculine, Xiaoyu raccrocha et rappela dans la seconde qui suivit. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur sa couverture.

« Jin, Jin… ! »

Et elle sut que cette nuit aussi serait une nuit blanche à pleurer et regretter les actions ratées et les souvenirs qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir avec Jin. Elle se rappela de ce rêve, qui, si elle avait forcé, aurait peut-être pu se réaliser…Jin la regardait intensément alors qu'elle se consolait dans ses bras, ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les siens, puis il glissait sa main derrière la tête de Xiaoyu pour la rapprocher de son torse, et de sa voix envoutante, lui disait « Merci, Xiao » de cette façon si originale qu'il avait de prononcer son nom…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée du retard! J'avais...oublié d'envoyer la suite. Oui, oublié. Frappez-moi XD.

Bon, de retour de Japan Expo, les copains gèrent trop en cosplay Tekken! qui y a été =D?

* * *

Lars ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, et trouva Lee debout juste en face de lui.

-Alors, le beau au bois dormant a daigné ouvrir ses yeux ? Cela doit faire un quart d'heure que je te secoue dans tous les sens !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lars, pas encore bien réveillé, à Lee, qui semblait agité.

-Je suis désolé, fit Lee en baissant la tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lars en se relevant.

-Les scientifiques ont enlevé la puce, et cela a fait dysfonctionner tout le système. On doit la reformater.

-Pardon ? demanda Lars.

Il était perdu.

-Viens…l'invita Lee.

Il le suivit, n'attendant qu'une chose, arriver au laboratoire. Quand enfin l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Lars courut presque jusqu'à la salle, dont la porte était ouverte. Deux hommes étaient adossés au mur.

-Monsieur Chaolan, monsieur Alexandersonn…

Les deux hommes ne laissèrent pas au jeune homme le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lars s'approcha d'Alisa. Elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Il dégagea une mèche rose qui lui tombait sur l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « reformater » ?

-Remettre le système à zéro. Comme si elle avait à peine était fabriquée. Sans mémoire, sans souvenir, sans savoir comment exécuter tel ou tel mouvement…et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Elle peut aussi ne jamais plus sortir du mode veille.

-Je préférais encore quand tu disais coma…laissa échapper Lars, qui n'avait pas quitté Alisa des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un coma. Alisa est un robot.

-Mais, tu as dit que c'était la fille de Bosco…

-Alisa est un robot.

-Tu viens de le…

-Alisa est un robot, répéta Lee, un robot, ne l'oublie pas !

-Lee, qu'est-ce que ? s'impatienta Lars en se relevant et faisant face à Lee.

-Ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille. Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour ça ?

Lars se réveilla en sursaut, et trouva Lee debout juste en face de lui.

-Alors, le beau au bois dormant a daigné ouvrir ses yeux ? Cela doit faire un quart d'heure que je te secoue dans tous les sens !

-Alisa ! dit Lars en se relevant, et faisant reculer Lee.

-Oui, oui, Alisa.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de la reformater ?

-Mais pourquoi je la reformaterais ? demanda Lee.

-Tu…tu me l'as dit.

-Non.

Un silence se fit.

-Tu as dû faire un rêve. Alisa est prête à être réveillée.

-Pardon ? Là, maintenant ?

-Oui, là maintenant ! dit Lee avec un petit sourire. Tu as dormi toute la nuit. Il est midi. Ce qui a laissé à mes collègues plus de 15 heures pour enlever la puce et trouver le système de protection de Jin, plus le désactiver.

-J'ai dormi 15 heures…s'étonna Lars en suivant Lee jusqu'au laboratoire.

-Oui, tu devais avoir pas mal de sommeil à rattraper !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du labo, qui était ouverte.

-Tu vois où est la touche entrée sur un clavier ? demanda Lee.

Lars tourna lentement la tête vers Lee. Il le dévisagea, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Quoi… ?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des idiots, déclara Lars.

-Qui ? Moi ? s'étonna faussement Lee. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu me demandes de trouver la touche entrée sur un clavier, donc, quelque chose d'aussi gros et évident que ton nez au milieu de ta figure. Oui, donc, j'appuie dessus ?

Il s'approcha de l'énorme écran qui comprenait un schéma d'un corps, et tout clignotait vert, et une ligne indiquait « ready to set up ». N'entendant pas de réponse de Lee, Lars se retourna, et trouva l'homme aux cheveux blancs se toucher le bord du nez . Il était en train de vérifier si son nez était gros. Franchement, Lee l'étonnait par moments. Il était le parfait paradoxe entre celui qui aime jouer sur le second degré et celui qui vit sa vie au premier degré. Lars n'attendit pas sa réponse et appuya sur la touche entrée. Sur l'écran défilèrent rapidement des indications, et une barre de téléchargement, celle-ci atteignit bientôt les 100%. Lars se rapprocha d'Alisa et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il vit un frisson parcourir le corps de sa camarade de bataille, de celle qui l'avait tant aidé pendant qu'il était amnésique…Sa bouche rosée se tordit, s'ouvrit légèrement. Ses cils tremblèrent puis laissèrent apparaître ses yeux émeraude. Elle sourit.

-Lars.

-Alisa.

-Lars...

-Lee ! s'exclama l'homme derrière.

Lars se retourna lentement pour fixer Lee de la manière qu'il méritait, c'est-à-dire comme un chien abandonné rencontré au milieu de la rue.

-Vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, Chaolan-san, remarqua Alisa.

-Non, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier, de simples tests. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Alisa cligna des yeux, étonnée de la question puis répondit :

-Alisa Bosconovitch.

-Qui sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en désignant Lars et lui-même.

-Lars Alexandersonn et Lee Chaolan.

-C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Ta date de naissance ?

Alisa ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle sembla chercher la réponse. Enfin, sa bouche se mua et elle répondit :

-Le 22 mai …1986.

Lars écarquilla les yeux. Il se rappelait très bien avoir déjà posé la question à la jeune fille, et elle avait répondu « cette donnée est inconnue».

-Qui sont tes parents ?

-Geppetto et Tatiana Bosconovitch.

-Pourquoi ton père a-t-il voulu t'opérer ?

-Je…Alisa perdit ses mots, elle semblait perdue, porta une main à son front, ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir plus encore. J'avais fait un malaise. Non, trois malaises…et…et le dernier c'était lorsque cet homme était venu voir Papa.

-Qui ? Quel homme ? demanda Lars.

-Grand, brun, avec cette jolie femme brune…il s'appelait…s'appelait…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de tant forcer, la calma Lars.

-Si, justement ! dit Lee, qui s'était rapproché.

-Lee, elle vient à peine de se réveiller et de retrouver sa mémoire, une amnésie c'est tout à fait normal !

-Non, hors de question qu'elle oublie quoi que ce soit, sinon, tout le système risque de suivre et de précieuses infos pourraient nous passer entre les doigts.

-Des infos sur quoi ?

-Des choses que son père aurait pu lui greffer ou dire sur Jin et Kazu…

-Kazuya Mishima ! s'écria soudain Alisa. Je m'en souviens ! Kazuya Mishima est venu au laboratoire de mon père, et j'étais restée dans le hall devant le laboratoire, et j'ai eu très mal, et c'est cette femme qui est venue, qui a appelé Papa, qui m'a…ah…

Elle reporta sa main droite à sa tête, fermant ses yeux, elle semblait souffrir.

-Alisa ! s'inquiéta Lars en la repositionnant sur le fauteuil, car elle était prête à tomber.

-Bon, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je te félicite Alisa, tu es une bonne petite fille, que dirais-tu d'une petite pâtisserie ?

-Ah ! dit Alisa en levant la tête, soudain intéressée. Pa…Papa me donnait tout le temps des gâteaux…Avouez, Chaolan-san, vous avez fouillé dans mes circuits mémoriels avant de me réveiller.

-Haha ! C'est parfaitement vrai, Alisa ! Nous avons été obligés, pour enlever le système de protection installé pour Jin Kazama, de fouiller un peu !

-Et…vous avez réussi ? Vous l'avez supprimé ?

-Oui, il doit être quelque part avec d'autres fils et puces inutiles désormais, dit Lee, fier.

-Alors, je ne risque plus d'attaquer Lars ? dit-elle en serrant ses mains autour de celles du nommé.

-Heuuu…ça dépend…contre ta propre volonté, non. Autrement tu peux le frapper si tu le veux, oui.

Les épaules d'Alisa s'abaissèrent alors de soulagement et elle offrit son plus beau sourire aux deux hommes présents dans la salle.

-Oh, quel dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise ! Quel dommage ! se plaignit Lee en tournant les talons et sortant de la pièce.

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, avoua Lars à Alisa.

-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant très résistante, je pensais que tu le savais, dit-elle. S'il-te-plaît, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous nous soyons…battus…près du temple.

-J'ai affronté Jin avec Raven. Et puis, il a…enfin, depuis le début, son but c'était de se sacrifier en emportant Azazel avec lui. Et il a mis son plan à exécution.

-Je vois, dit Alisa. Merci de ces informations. Pouvons-nous sortir d'ici, maintenant ?

-Oui, je crois.

Il se redressa, tenant toujours Alisa par la main. Ils sortirent et trouvèrent Lee, pas très loin, qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Où allez-vous ? Vous me quittez déjà ?

-Oui. Je te serai reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait, Lee, commença Lars.

-Oh, j'y compte bien.

Il y eut un silence avant que Lee ne reprenne :

-Qu'allez-vous faire désormais, chercher Jin ?

-Tu crois aussi qu'il est vivant ?

-Non, je garde juste un infime espoir, on va dire. Si tu ne t'en sors pas avec la Tekken force, je peux t'aider tu sais, proposa Lee.

-Non merci, je pense que ça va aller maintenant qu'Alisa est là, dit Lars en posant un regard confiant sur la jeune Russe à côté de lui.

-Comme tu voudras ! Bien, à la prochaine vous deux. Et, Lars !

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et lui murmura :

-Si jamais tu vois le moindre dysfonctionnement, tu me préviens tout de suite, compris ?

-Compris, dit Lars en acquiesçant.

Il salua Lee de la main, puis s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, Alisa à ses côtés. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur dont elle avait le secret. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait lui demander « où va-t-on ? que fait-on désormais ? » il la connaissait trop bien. De là à dire qu'il était amoureux, c'était peut-être un peu trop. Il désirait juste la protéger d'un quelconque danger, il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit blessée…Lars n'avait jamais été égoïste, mais il se souvenait très bien que lors de sa première rencontre avec Lee, il avait envoyé baladé le roboticien parce qu'il voulait draguer Alisa. C'était de la jalousie… ?

-Où va-t-on maintenant ?

La voix d'Alisa le sortit de ses rêveries.

-Chez moi. Enfin, l'endroit où je vis. Je ne dirais pas tout à fait que c'est l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur…dit-il en souriant, lui rappelant leur conversation dans le 4x4 de Lily.

Elle répondit à son sourire, et pouffa même un peu. Elle suivit alors Lars.

-Pourrais-tu me donner d'autres informations sur ce « chez toi » ? Où se situe-t-il, par exemple…

-A côté de Shibuya, on y sera vite en marchant.

-Shibuya… ? répéta Alisa. C'est un quarter très animé et très fréquenté, on y trouve de nombreuses boutiques.

-Et ? Tu as envie d'aller faire les boutiques ?

-Ha ! Non, non ! dit-elle en secouant sa main. C'est…je n'y suis jamais allée. A la maison les rues étaient très grandes, mais pas toujours animées. Les données que j'ai sur Shibuya sont différentes : de très grandes rues pour beaucoup de monde.

-« A la maison » ? demanda Lars.

-Oui, en Russie, à Moscou. Je sortais souvent pour aller voir Ekaterina, une amie qui habitait en centre-ville, elle était très esthétiquement plaisante pour une petite fille. Je me souviens que nous passions des heures à la biblioth…

Alisa s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Lars comprit que la jeune fille avait encore quelques soucis avec sa mémoire pré-robotisation.

-Il y a aussi une bibliothèque ici, tu pourras y aller de temps en temps, rien ne t'en empêche.

Alisa sourit. A cet instant, un vrombissement se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête à temps pour voir une moto, ils l'esquivèrent grâce à leurs bons réflexes, mais nul ne doute qu'un humain normalement constitué serait en train de flotter dans les airs à cause du choc.

-Ah, pardon ! dit le conducteur de la moto en s'arrêtant et soulevant ses lunettes.

-Quel idiot ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Tu roules trop vite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je roule doucement, là !

-Si tu continues moi je continue à pied !

-A…Asuka ne te fâche pas, aye ! dit le roux conducteur de la moto, qui venait de réceptionner difficilement le casque que lui avait lancé la brune.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Lars et Alisa, et se courba.

-Je suis désolée ! Mais…vous êtes !

-Asuka Kazama, dit Alisa. Et Hwoarang…

-Ah ! L'androïde et l'militaire ! s'écria Hwoarang en rapprochant sa moto.

-C'est Lars et Alisa, dit Lars.

-Oui, bah, je me souvenais plus de vos noms. C'est dingue de se croiser ici, par contre ensemble ça m'étonne pas.

-C'est plutôt le fait que vous deux soyez ensemble qui est intrigant, déclara Alisa.

-Je me suis résolue à monter sur la moto de cet abruti, mais j'aurais franchement pas dû ! On allait voir Xiaoyu.

-Ling Xiaoyu ? demanda Alisa.

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Lars.

-Ben, apparemment, elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis que vous nous avez dit pour Jin. On essaie de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas, y a que les sms qui passent…

-Alors on s'est dit qu'aller chez elle pour lui rendre une petite visite lui ferait un peu de bien, je laisse pas mes amis seuls après un…commença Hwoarang.

-Ne dis pas un décès ! l'interrompit Asuka, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il a juste disparu. Et nul ne doute qu'il va plus ou moins vite revenir. Ce pervers est un vrai cafard. Les Kazama ne se laissent pas mourir si facilement ! Si en plus on y ajoute du sang Mishima, alors là il est pire qu'un scorpion niveau résistance.

-Un scorpion ? déclara Hwoarang, ravi de la comparaison. Ah ah, pas mal l'idée, je préfère partir sur le principe de cafard, quand même !

-Hwoarang ! C'est tout de même le fils de ma tante, que je le veuille ou non, alors arrête de te moquer de lui !

-Et c'est accessoirement mon neveu, aussi, intervint Lars.

-Heuuu…Ah bon ? demanda Hwoarang.

-Oui. Je préfère dire neveu que fils de mon frère…

-Quoi ? Cet enfoiré de Kazuya est ton frère ? demanda Asuka.

-Demi-frère, dit Lars en insistant sur le demi. Et ce n'est pas sensé être ton oncle ?

-Bah, il n'a aucun lien de sang avec moi ! dit Asuka en détournant la tête. Bon, nous allons y retourner, LENTEMENT, hein.

-Ca va, c'est bon…râla Hwoarang en repositionnant ses lunettes.

-Passez le bonjour à Ling Xiaoyu de notre part, dit Alisa. Faites en sorte qu'elle aille mieux.

-On va se débrouiller, dit Hwoarang, en donnant son casque à Asuka.

Celle-ci secoua sa main vers Lars et Alisa, et quand Hwoarang se saisit de sa main pour la placer sur son torse –endroit logique autour duquel elle aurait dû s'accrocher- elle lui mit une claque et se tint fermement à la petite barre de fer derrière ses fesses. La moto démarra en trombe, et il sembla à Lars qu'Asuka criait encore. Il se remit en route avec Alisa.

-Idiot, idiot, idiot !

Hwoarang rigolait encore à côté d'elle.

-Ben quoi, c'était pas drôle ? demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

-DU TOUT ! Tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles ! J'ai cru que mon heure était venue !

-Ben, si tu t'étais accrochée plus fermement à ma taille, aussi, t'aurais pas eu si peur !

-Pff ! lança Asuka, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la petite maison.

Elle sonna mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Tiens, c'est pas fermé à clef…

Hwoarang la suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et appelèrent Xiaoyu. C'est Panda qui se présenta à eux, et elle semblait être sur le point de les attaquer mais se ravisa quand elle reconnut les deux jeunes gens. Elle fit alors demi-tour et traversa le couloir par lequel elle était venue, et rentra dans une pièce adjacente. Asuka et Hwoarang la suivirent, et trouvèrent dans la pièce, Xiaoyu, accoudée à sa fenêtre, avec son habit de combat rose.

-Ah, c'est vous…se força-t-elle à dire.

Ses yeux étaient rouges –à cause de sa nuit à pleurer- et elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Sa tenue de combat, qui déjà collait à sa très fine silhouette, semblait être trop grande, avait peut-être deux tailles en trop.

-Xiaoyu…dit Asuka, désolée de l'état de son amie.

-Hey, Xiaoyu ! Comment ça va ? dit Hwoarang, joyeusement, en ouvrant la fenêtre. Fait chaud, ici !

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda faiblement Xiaoyu.

-Parce qu'on sait bien que Panda sait s'occuper de toi, mais elle ne sait pas faire le ménage et à manger, alors on est venus lui donner un coup de main ! répondit Asuka.

La raison pour laquelle elle s'entendait bien avec la chinoise était que par économie, elles avaient partagé leur chambre d'hôtel lors de l'Iron Fist Tournament. Donc elles avaient pu plus amplement faire connaissance.

-…Merci.

-A quand notre prochain combat ? demanda Hwoarang en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je ne sais pas…désolée.

-…Bon, là, tu m'énerves Xiao ! s'exclama le coréen. On ramène nos fesses ici, on manque d'écraser Lars et Alisa, je manque de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Asuka, et ce pour te trouver avec une mine toute rabougrie ? On dirait une grand-mère veuve qui se morfond, là ! Et toi à la différence de la mémé veuve, ton mec est encore vivant !

-Ce n'est pas mon mec et on n'a pas la certitude qu'il soit vivant.

-Allons ! encouragea Hwoarang, c'est un mélange de scorpion et de cafard, il a forcément survécu.

-Un scorpion et un cafard ? demanda Xiaoyu en regardant Hwoarang d'un air douteux.

-C'est Asuka qu'a sorti ça.

-Ne m'accuse pas ! dit la jeune Japonaise. Mais, heu, oui, il a abrégé mais j'ai bien dit ça, héhé…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Xiaoyu.

-Il est un peu mieux qu'un cafard, quand même ! dit-elle.

-Nan ! Un cafard ! Que j'écraserai sous le plat d'ma chaussure quand il reviendra ! Je veux que sur ses ailes noires il ait la trace blanche de mes pompes ! rêva Hwoarang.

Xiaoyu pouffa, avant d'éclater de rire. Asuka et Hwoarang poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant la jeune chinoise rire.

-Tu rêves ! Quand Jin revient, il te met une claque et te renvoie directement en Corée.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Hwoarang.

-Oui, retourne en Corée, ton maître y est déjà retourné, il me semble ?

-Baek ? demanda Xiaoyu. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivi ?

-J'ai raté le bateau…

-Pas doué, reprocha Alisa.

-Mais ! On n'est pas bien, ici ? Allez, on sort, Asuka, tu continues à pied, je prends Xiaoyu-chan sur la moto !

Asuka ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre. Xiaoyu semblait réticente à descendre, mais Hwoarang la tira par la main et elle ne put refuser. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir, Panda sur leurs talons.

-Mais on va où ? demanda Xiaoyu, tirée de force.

-Je sais pas, à la plage ? proposa Hwoarang.

-Nous n'avons pas de maillots de bain…fit remarquer Asuka.

-Ben, mettez-vous au naturisme !

Hwoarang se prit une double claque, se releva difficilement –il avait perdu l'équilibre- en se massant ses joues endolories, puis courut après les filles, qui étaient déjà sur sa moto et l'avaient mise en route.

-Non ! Pas ma moto !

-Je te laisse Panda ! cria Xiaoyu derrière Asuka, alors qu'elles démarraient en trombe.

-C'est une blague ? Je vais pas escalader le panda…

Cette dernière, d'un coup de patte, le fit voler puis atterrir sur son dos, et aussi vite que sa moto, démarra à la poursuite de l'engin. Hwoarang se tint aussi bien qu'il put aux poils de l'animal. Bientôt, Panda et Hwoarang dépassèrent les filles à moto.

-Au secouuuuurs ! hurla le coréen dans sa langue natale.

-Il a dit quoi ? cria Xiaoyu à l'attention d'Asuka.

-Aucune idée !

Bientôt –après une course effrénée, deux jeunes filles renversées par Panda, trois feux rouges grillés- les combattants atteignirent la plage. Hwoarang se laissa tomber sur le sable lamentablement.

-Ma…motooooo…Plus jamais…

Xiaoyu s'approcha d'Hwoarang alors qu'il était à terre, et le toucha du bout du doigt. Il semblait aller plus ou moins bien…Xiaoyu était tout de même heureuse de cette sortie. Après tout, son monde ne tournait pas autour de Jin, même s'il représentait énormément pour elle…

-Hé, vous deux.

-Oui ? répondirent en même temps la Japonaise et le Coréen.

-Merci.

Ils se regardèrent, et sourirent. Ils avaient réussi à rendre le sourire à Xiaoyu, même l'instant d'un seul après-midi.


End file.
